1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery connector, more specifically, to a battery connector with a board lock capable of mounting the battery connector on a printed circuit board.
2. The Related Art
Nowadays, a consumer product, such as a portable notebook, a digital camera, etc, equips with a battery capable of providing power energy for long-term use. The consumer product includes a printed circuit board configured therein and a battery connector mounted on the printed circuit board for connecting the battery. The power energy of the battery will be provided to the printed circuit board of the consumer product through the battery connector.
Please refer to FIG. 1. A conventional battery connector 800 mounted on a printed circuit board 900 including an insulating housing 802 and a plurality of contacts 804 (only shown one contact). The insulating housing 802 is mounted on the printed circuit board 900. The contacts 804 are engaged with and received in the insulating housing 2. Each contact 804 includes a contact portion 806 and a soldering portion 808 protruded from the insulating housing 2.
The contact portion 806 of the contact 804 is projected from a lateral side of the insulating housing 802 for connecting a battery 700. The soldering portion 808 is horizontally extended from a bottom portion of the insulating housing 802 for being soldered onto the printed circuit board 900.
Hence, the battery connector 800 is fixed on the printed circuit board 900 via the soldering portion 808 of the contact 804 soldered onto the printed circuit board 900. If the battery 700 presses and connects to the contact portion 806 of the contact 804 of the battery connector 800 from the lateral side of the battery connector 800, the battery connector 800 will sustain a lateral force from the battery 700.
Hence, the soldering portion 808 of the contact 804 will be broken after long-term used. Especially, the soldering portion 808 of the contact 804 will easy be broken if the consumer product is struck. The contact 804 of the battery connector 800 will apart from the printed circuit board 900 to make the consumer product erroneously working.
Another conventional battery connector includes a vertical soldering portion of the contact for being inserted into a fixing hole defined at the printed circuit board to improve the engaging force between the battery connector and the printed circuit board. If the battery connector sustains the lateral force from the battery, the lateral force will focus at the vertical soldering portion of the contact. Hence, the vertical soldering portion of the contact will become deformed. Hence, the consumer product will erroneously work.